Ayami & Sana the reincarnations of Ayame and Sango
by kaede takahashi
Summary: Ayame and sango have died in the final battle with naraku. now 500 years later their reincarnations are the best of friends and living normal lives.little do they know of their past life and soon they'll be brought to the feudal era...by 2nd year student, kagome!
1. ayame and sango die

The battlefield was splattered with the blood of youkai and humans and many were wounded.

ayame was battling kagura.

kagura uses her dance of blades to try and slice ayame but ayame dodges her attack.

"ha! is that all you've got"

"silly wolf girl I haven't even begun to show you what i can do"

"dance of the dragon!"

kagura uses her fan to summon little tornadoes to attack ayame and the torandoes hit ayame and she crashes through the roof of the castle.

meamwhile sango was battling her brother kohaku and their weapons clash as they fight.

"kohaku stop please don't make me hurt you!"  
kohaku just looked at her with cold hollow eyes and swung his kusarigama at sango but luckily she blocks it with her boomerang.

"your nothing to me my dear sister sango" he said with a cold sarcastic tone.

"(I have no choice but to fight him)"

she swung her boomerang at him and he jumps into the air before it can hit him.

he kicks the boomerang out of her hand.

before he can slice her with his kusarigama,miroku blocks him with his shakujo staff.

"are you alright sango"

sango nods

while sango and miroku fought kohaku,ayame jumped out the hole she made when she crashed down into he castle and made an attempt to make a 'surprise attack' on kagura.

"(that witch is in for it now!)"

ayame throws a few of her cutting leaves at kagura and kagura looks up and sees the leaves coming towards her but its too late and the leaves slash her face and leave a gash across her eye and rip through her kimono.

"(that wolf girl just sliced me with those leaves!)

"(how dare she do that to me!)"

"dance of the dead!"

many of the dead corpses of youkai's and humans rise up and begin attacking ayame.

sango notices that ayame is in need of help.

"miroku! I'm going to go help ayame can you handle kohaku!"

"sure"

"please don't kill him"

"I promise I won't"

sango smiles and rushes over to ayame

"hiraikotsu!"

she throws the boomerang and it slices the heads of the zombified corpses and the dead bodies fall to the ground along with the heads as blood splatters everywhere.

"thanks for saving me sango"

"your welcome now let's continue to fight"

they stand back to back and fight kagura

meanwhile inuyasha,kagome,and koga were fighting naraku.

"you bastard stop hiding and fight us!" yelled inuyasha.

That's when mulitple naraku's surrounded all 3 of them.

"there's so many of them how do we know which one is the real narkau!?" kagome asked inuyasha.

"we'll just have to slice them all ti'll we get the bastard!"

"tetsuiga!"

inuyasha unsheaths his tetsuiaga and starts slicing through all of them while kagome shoots arrows at them and koga slices them with his claws.

all of the multiples disappear into thin air

"damn! none of them were naraku!"

"we can see that mutt-face!"

"don't start with me wolf-boy!"

"stop it you two we have serious business to take care of!"

they both nod their heads

that's when kanna appears before them and stares at them with a blank look in her eyes as she holds up her mirror

"it's kanna!"

inuyasha holds up his sword in self defense

"come any closer and i'll slice your head off!"  
kanna doesn't flinch at all she keeps that same cold blank expression on her face

"I shall take your soul now"  
her mirror begins sucking the souls out of all 3 of them

"(no! she's trying to take our souls!)"  
"(I have to try and pierce that mirror with my sacred arrow)"

kagome raises her bow and launches her arrow at the mirror and as calculated the arrow pierces through the mirror and the kanna's mirror cracks

"oh" kanna said in a plain voice.

koga then charges at kanna and raises his claws at her but before he can slash her she escapes in a blur.

"wha-"

"where did that little brat go!?"

"koga!"

"help!"  
"ayame!?"

"help!"  
"ayame! I'm coming!"

he quickly rushes to ayame's aid and releases her from kagura's grasp

"(hhe actually rescued me)"

"you wench how dare you do that to ayame!"  
"well look what we have here it's the little wolf prince"

he growls at her

"don't worry koga I can take care of her!"

"iris!"  
she throws the iris in her hair at kagura

"ha! what was that suppose to do"  
ayame just smirks

"you'll see"  
"all of a sudden kagura's winds were being purified by the iris

"(oh no that iris that she threw is purifying my winds)"

"(I have to do something and fast!)"

"dance of blades!"  
"ayame! watch out!"  
koga tries to move ayame before kagura's blades hit her but it's already too late and many of the blades slice the side of her neck,her leg,and chest,stomach area,and her heart.

she falls to the ground,barely alive.

"ayame! nooo!"

he holds her in his arms

"don't die on me ayame!"

"just hang in there"

he manages to hold back tears and calls kagome over to them

"koga whats the probl-"

she shrieks

"ayame!"

"your injured"

"kagome you have priestess powers right!"

kagome nods

"so can you heal her"

kagome's gaze falls to the ground

"i'm sorry but I don't have 'those' type of powers" she said in a low voice

kagome starts to cry

"I'm sorry that I can't save you ayame!"  
"It's okay...kagome"

she gives ayame a slight hug

"k-koga"

"yes ayame"  
"I wwant...to...tell you...one last time...that...I...love you"

"I love you too ayame"

"and will you...bury my...body...on my home...land"

"of course ayame"

"thank you...koga"

her eyes finally shut for good

"ayame!" ayame!" "AYAME!"

he finally let's the tears fall freely down his cheeks and he howls a wolf like howl that let's his comrades know that one of their own is dead.

"I'm sorry koga"

kagome gives koga a hug

"hey you two there's still a battle waging over here so we kinda NEED YOUR HELP!" said an aggrivated inuyasha

"(wait that smell is that...blood?!)"

"(it's wolf blood but so tha can only mean...ayame's dead)"

"what a shame the little wolf girl is dead" says kagura

"YOU WENCH YOU KILLED AYAME!"

koga gets ready to slash kagura with his claws when she uses her 'dance of the dragon' and sends koga hurtling backwards.

"your anger is blinding you wolf prince" kagura said with smirk"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

claws suddenly slice through kagura's back

kagura falls onto her hands and knees,she looks up and sees inuyasha

"any last words kagura"  
"yes look behind you"

inuyasha turns around only to see kanna holding up her mirror as she makes him look into the mirror and begins taking his soul

"inuyasha no!"  
kagome grabs her bow and shoots an arrow at the slightly cracked mirror.

the bow hits the mirror and the crack in the mirror gets bigger

"my mirror it's going to break"

she disappears once again

"damn! she got away...again!"

sango watched from a distance as this all took place but all she could look at was ayame's lifeless body as her eyes began to water with tears until the tears finally stream down her face.

"(ayame...is dead!")

she and ayame had actually became very close friends, actually the night before,all 3 of the girls bathed in a hot spring together and they talked and laughed for awhile.

"(I swear ayame I will defeat naraku...for you)"

"hello sango" says a familiar bone chilling voice

sango turns around to see naraku standing there

"naraku"

"prepare to die!"

she throws her boomerang but something deflects it and its thrown right back at her but luckily she catches it

"who-"

her eyes become wide in shock as she stares at the person who deflected her boomerang...her younger brother,kohaku!.

"(but I thought miroku-)

she looks over to where miroku is and sees him unconcious on the ground.

"miroku"

she tries to run towards him but kohaku throws his kusarigama at her and barely misses her.

"leaving so soon sango" naraku said.

"why are you keeping me here!"

naraku just smirks

"kohaku kill her"

"yes master naraku"

he swings his blade and throws it at sango but she deflects it with her boomerang

"(I'm going to have to fight if I want to live)"

"hiraikotsu!"

she throws the boomerang and it hits kohaku sending him flying back.

she rushes over to where he is and pins him down

"please kohaku snap out of his spell!"

"please"

a single tear drops from her eyes

then suddenly a sharp pain goes through her chest and when she looks down she realizes that kohaku stabbed her in the chest with his blade.

she stumbles backward and clutches her stomach

"k-kohaku...why?"

then suddenly kohaku changed back to normal.

"sa-sango! wwhat have I done"  
"you've played your part now I have no need for you kohaku"

naraku breaks kohaku's neck and let's his body fall to the ground

"KOHAKU! NOOO!"

sango looks at her little brother's lifeless body right beside her

"now female slayer you shall die next"

he advances towards her as she tries to scoot away to grab her boomerang

meanwhile miroku regains conciousness and just in time to see naraku grab sango up by the neck.

"sango!"

sango turns her head towards his direction

"miroku help!"

miroku runs towards sango and naraku but when once he does get there naraku had put a barrier around them.

miroku beats on the barrier trying to break through.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! KOGA! HELP ME FREE SANGO!"

koga was hesitant to leave ayame's side but then he feels a hand on his shoulder...it's kagome

"don't worry koga she'll be fine"

koga smiles and carefully lays ayame on the ground and rushes off with inuyasha to help sango.

inuyasha trys to break the barrier with his sword but his attempt fails.

"damn! that barrier is too strong!"

"what if I use one of my sacred arrows?"

"you think that'll work?"

kagome nods and raises her bow and lauches an arrow at the barrier, the arrow pierces through the barrier

"good job kagome!"

"(that miko is going to to break my barrier I need to finish off the slayer and quick!)"

"you shall join your brother very soon"

koga uses the goraishi to break the barrier but its too late

naraku snaps sangos neck as well and she falls to the ground dead next to her brother.

"NOOO!"

"SANGOOOO!" miroku runs over to her lifeless body and holds her in his arms

he begins crying as he holds her lifeless body close to his chest.

"sa-sango I love you! please come back to me!"

there was no response from her

he lays her back down next to her brother

"rest in peace sango" he whispers

he then turns his attention back to naraku

"NARAKU! YOU SHALL DIE!"

he removes the cloth covering the hole in his hand

"WIND TUNNEL!"

he tries to suck in naraku

kagome and the others looked at sango's body in shock before rushing over to her body.

"poor sango but at least she's in a better place now" kagome says before breaking down into tears.

"(she was like a sister to me)"

"NARAKU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" inuyasha said as he clenched his fist in fury.

he goes to help miroku fight naraku

"WIND SCAR!"

he sends naraku flying backwards

koga watches them and decides to join the fight as well

"hey kagome stay here with sango and kohaku!"

kagome nods and in a whirlwind koga is gone

koga unleashes his goraishi

"(i'll kill that bastard...)

an image of ayame flashes through his mind

"(for you ayame)"

he slices gets ready to slice naraku's arm off when something blocks his attack...it's kagura!  
"kagura you wench!"

he plunges the claw into her chest where her 'heart' is supposed to be.

she falls to the ground and tries to crawl over to naraku

"na-naraku...h-help me...p-please!"

"your so useless,kagura!"  
"I might as well as end your life!"  
he shows her her heart in the palm of his hand and then he crushes it

"noooo!"

she turns into ash and is scattered amongst the wind

"kanna!"

kanna immediatley appears before her master

"yes my lord"  
"you are worthless as well you shall now die along with your sister!"  
he crushes kanna's heart as well

before kanna turns into ash she sheds a single tear from her eyes, a tear for both her and kagura.

kagome watched as both kagura and kanna disappeared

"(naraku...killed them!)"

she trembles in fear as she realizes that naraku is now staring at her

"(now it's time to kill that miko)"

he slowly walks over to her

"it's your turn to die now young priestess!"

"inuyasha help!" kagome practically screamed

suddenly inuyasha is right there beside kagome

"don't you dare touch kagome you bastard!"

he slices use the backlash to kill naraku.

"noooo!"  
naraku explodes into bits.

"h-he's dead' kagome stammered.

"inuyasha! you finally defeated naraku!"  
kagome hugs inuyasha

"good job mutt-face!"

"It is more of a bittersweet ending" miroku stated while gesturing to the bodies kohaku,sango,and ayame.

"your right how can we celebrate when their dead!"

kagome throws herself into inuyasha's arms as inuyasha embraces her.

"it's okay kagome" inuyasha tried to comfort her.

then suddenly the jewel that naraku had,formed with kagome's to make the jewel whole again and the jewel leads itself into the hands of kagome's as it becomes purified from her touch.

"*gasp* the shikon jewel!" kagome said in awe.

"I-It's whole!"

she studies the jewel that's in her hand.

"come on let's go back to kaede's village"

inuyasha picks up kohaku and lays him on kilala's back while kagome is already on kilala.

"you guys coming or what?"

koga picks up ayame bridal style and miroku picks up sango as well.

"let's get going" koga said.

miroku and koga hop onto kilala and kilala flys offs to kaede's village.


	2. A funeral for their loved ones

once they get there, priestess kaede and other villagers are waiting for them.

"was thee successful in killing thy evil demon,naraku"

"yeah we killed him"

"and what about the shikone jewel?"

kagome steps from behind inuyasha and shows her the jewel,whole

"after we killed naraku the shards we had formed with naraku's and it became whole and from me touching it, it became pure.

kaede smiles

"ye have claimed victory"

"but where is ye sango and ayame"

"right here" koga said.

koga and miroku hop off kilala and show the bodies of sango and ayame to kaede.

"I see...they died in battle"

"not just them but kohaku died too" kagome added.

"naraku also killed kagura and kanna"

"lady kaede I was wondering If we could hold a funeral ceremony for sango,ayame,and kohaku"

"of course"

"I shall say a prayer for them"

"that would be greatly appreciated, lady kaede" miroku said.

after about an hour or two, lady kaede and other villagers gathered at the center of the village.

sango,ayame,and kohaku's bodies were put on blankets as lady kaede said a prayer and the villagers as well as inuyasha,kagome,miroku,and koga prayed too.

"may the spirits of ye wolf girl and ye demon slayers rest in peace"

"amen"

"amen"

"now where will ye bury them?"

"before ayame died she said she wanted to be buried on her homeland in the mountains"

"so i'll take her body with me back to the mountains"

kaede nods

"and where will sango and kohaku be buried?"

"we'll take them back to their village and bury them with the other villagers"

kaede nods again

"thank you lady kaede for doing praying for them"

"your welcome"

kagome looks at sango and ayame's bodies

"I can't believe their dead"

tears well up in her eyes again

"worry not child, their in a better place now"

she looks up as if looking towards the heavens

"well I better head get going to the mountains"

"farewell koga"

"goodbye to you too lady kaede"

koga picks up ayame's body and in a flash of whirlwind he's gone

"me and inuyasha should get going to the demon slayer's village as well"

"I bid ye both goodbye"

"don't worry lady kaede we should be back before it gets too dark out"

inuyasha picks up sango's body and him and miroku start their trek to the demon slayer village.

"koga and inuyasha seem to be taking ayame and sango's death very harshly"

Kagome agrees

"It hurts them soo much"

"the women they loved died before their very eyes"

"how about you kagome"

"I want to cry,scream,breakdown,cry"

"ye was very close to sango and ayame"

"they were like sisters to me especially sango"

"Don't hold back your tears child, it's okay to cry"

kagome hugs kaede and crys into her shoulder.

while heading back to the mountains,koga saw a lunar rainbow and it mixed with the night stars that the rainbow looked sparkly and beautiful.

koga remembered when he ayame had told him about how he first met her as a child and that day when they were looking up at the lunar rainbow, he promised that he would marry her.

"well it's too late now, she's already dead"

"if only she could see this right now"

"if only I could have one last chance to look at her smiling face once again or to have her say "I love you" one more time"

"ayame I want you back!" silent tears stream down his face as he continues to the mountains.

miroku and inuyasha had made it to the demon slayers village and inuyasha dug a grave for both sango and kohaku. inuyasha laid their bodies carefully into the grave. He put the dirt back over their bodies.

miroku then says another prayer.

after he prays he's silent for awhile

"(sango, i'd give anything to have you back)"

"(but I hope you and kohaku finally find peace together)"

miroku's tears hit sango's grave.

inuyasha observes miroku carefully

"(he's crying)"

"(man, I can't stand seeing this!)"

"hey miroku! we should probably get going" inuyasha tries to say in his ususal tough voice.

"yes your right"

miroku lays flowers on both graves and him and inuyasha leave the village and head back to kaede's village.

ayame's grandfather and the other white wolves had taken ayam's death very harshly and they howled in sadness.

"my granddaughter shall be missed"

koga nods

"we shall bury her in the flower bed of iris's"

"they were always her favourite flowers"

koga carries her body to the flowerbed of iris's and digs a grave for her before laying her in the grave.

he puts the iris from her hair ontop of the grave and with his claws, he marks the dirt with the name:ayame

he then plucks some iris's from the ground and put them on the ground

"you mourn her loss as much as we do"

koga turns towards the ayame's grandfather

"I loved her but when I finally realized it was already too late"

they look up at the moon and howl in mourning for their dead white wolf princess

_"I love you ayame!"_

_"I love you sango!"_

_"please come back to us!"_


	3. meet Ayami Tanaka!

Ayami woke up to the sunshine streaming through her window and onto her face. she rubes the crust from her eyes and smiles as she gets out of bed and opens the window and a fresh breeze of wind blows onto her face.

"The weather today is wonderful!" she says with excitement in her voice.

ayami glances at her clock and it's only 7:00 a.m

"good,I'm up early"

("my first day of high school and I can't be late")

she changes into her school uniform and ties her red hair into 2 ponytails, looks at herself in the mirror and heads downstairs for breakfast.

when she gets to the kitchen, she sees her grandfather sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, with coffee in his hand and her mother was making pancakes.

"goodmorning mom!" ayami says.

ayami mom's turns towards ayami but keeps flipping the pancakes she's making for breakfast.

"goodmorning,sweetheart!"

"you look sooo adorable in your school uniform!"

ayami beams with joy

"goodmorning,grandfather"

her grandfather looks up from his newspaper and gives ayami a smile.

"goodmorning my sukoshi ookami"

ayami giggles at the nickname her grandfather gave her when she was a little kid.

"grandfather, don't you think i'm getting too old for that nickname?"

"nonsense! you'll never get too old for that nickname!" he responded cheerfully.

suddenly ayami's mother sets a plate of pancakes in front of ayami.

"here you go sweetie,pancakes!"

"thanks mom"

her mom smiles.

ayami and her mother looked so much alike except ayami's mother had dark red hair that was put into one long braid and she had brown eyes while ayami had green eyes.

after ayami finishes her breakfast she grabs her school backpack.

"bye mom! bye grandfather! i'm going to head to school now!"

"okay sweetie, enjoy your first day and don't worry,you'll make friends in no time!"

ayami nods

"okay!"

she gets ready to bolt out the door when...

"AYAMI! WAIT!" her grandfather yelled to her.

"yes grandfather"

"I will pray to the great white wolf, so he'll protect you!"

ayami rolls her eyes

"oookay, grandfather"

"wait! should I give you a wolf spirit charm as well?"

a sweat bead hangs on ayami's forehead

"um that's okay, grandfather, i really don't need a wolf spirit charm!" she says nervously.

she finally leaves and heads to school.

ayami wasn't the type of person to believe in all that "great white wolf stuff" or anything to do with youkai's. she thought that was all myth or folklore and nothing more.

as she walks to school,she passes by a flower shop with iris's in one of the windows.

"OH MY GOSH! IRISES!" she jumped up and down like an excited 5 year old in a toy store.

she practically pressed her face into the window.

"ooohh! their sooo pretty!"

the irises colors ranged from blue,dark violet,and of course, purple.

ayami could never understand why she loved irises so much or why they were her favorite flowers.

"oh shoot! I have to hurry and get to school!" ayami gives a quick glance at the flowers before hurrying off to school.

10 minutes later, ayami is standing in the courtyard of the school and looks at her surroundings and takes in everything around her.

("wow look at all these students!")

("I'm even more nervous now!")

("just calm down ayami, you'll be fine")she reassured herself.

"hello, are you ayami tanaka?" a female voice said.

ayami turns around and sees 2 girls standing behind her. one girls had short dark brown her that was in a page boy hairstyle and the other had curly blue black hair. they both had the same uniform as ayami.

"yes i'm ayami tanaka"

"well then welcome! i'm aki!" the short haired girl said with a smile and cheerful tone.

"and i'm naomi!" the curly haired girl said with the exact same cheerful tone and smile.

"and we've been appointed as your 'tour guides' for the day by our teacher" naomi and aki said in unison.

"now come on!" naomi said, grabbing ayami's hand.

"we have alot to show you!" aki said,grabbing ayami's other hand.

they practically dragged ayami along with them as they explained stuff about studying,classes,teachers,and the student body itself. ayami just stared at them.

("wow! these girls seem realy nice and energetic!")

before ayami knew it they were standing in front of the entrance of the 1st year classroom.

ayami peeks in and sees a woman writing something on a chalkboard. The woman looked to be about 28-35 years old, she had darkbrown hair that went down her back. she wore a dark blue buisness suit with brown flat heeled shoes. she wore thin rimmed glasses.

the woman turns her head and sees ayami, she smiles.

"well hello there!, you must be ayami tanaka?, I'm "

"nice to meet you, "

"I see you've met aki and naomi, the 2 most nosiest girls in my class"

"hey!" naomi and aki say in unison

"they've been very nice to me" ayami says.

"well aki and naomi have always been nice girls they just 'GOSSIP' to much in class!" says while staring straight at aki and naomi.

aki and naomi have sweat beads hanging off their foreheads as they smile nervously.

" is a fun teacher but tough at times!" aki playful says.

"but no need to worry about ayami, ,cause from this day forward we'll be her best friends and guide her through each class" both aki and naomi place their wrap their arms around ayami.

"oh how nice of you two!" smiles.

("I can't believe it I have friends on my first day of school!") a small blush appears on ayami's face.

suddenly the school bell rings, signaling the start of class.

"now you girls better take a seat,class has begun" said before turning back to the chalkboard and finishing what she was writing.

ayami sits at the desk that was in between aki's and naomi's desk.

chatting students come walking into the classroom and taking a seat. Among those people was a black haired boy with dark brown eyes,he was chatting and laughing with his friends as well.

ayami couldn't take her eyes off him.

("wow! he's so cute!") ayami blushes.

as if reading her thoughts, aki leans over to ayami's desk and whispers in her ear.

"that's shinto, he's a 1st year as well and he's in our class!"

"he's also the second cutest boy in school" aki joined in to the conversation.

"second? well who's the first?" ayami asked.

"the first is hojo, a 2nd year student" aki replied back.

"wait,I thought hojo had a thing for kagome?" naomi asked aki.

"he does" aki whispers back to naomi

"who's kagome?" ayami was so confused as to who they were talking about.

"kagome is a 2nd year student as well but she's usually always out sick with some disease and is always bailing out on hojo whenever he asks her out"

"oh"

("why does that name sound familiar,kagome...")

after class, while walking to her 2nd period class, the name 'kagome' rain through her head.

("who is she! I know she's a second year student but I feel like i've actually met her before but where?")

ayami,while all wrapped up in her thoughts, bumps into somebody.

textbooks fall to the ground and papers go flying everywhere.

"ouch!" both ayami and the person she bumped into,rub their heads.

"oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I-" ayami's eyes widen when she realizes that the person she bumped into was shinto! of all people why the cutest boy in her class?.

"-I um I um I-" she manages to stutter out.

("oh great! I can't even finish up my sentence without stammering like an idiot!") she blushes from embarassment and from being nervous.

"no,I'm sorry" shinto says blushing slightly.

"um I should probably help you pick up your textbooks?" ayami says.

"yeah I should probably help you pick up your things too" shinto says.

ayami and Shinto both bend down to pick up their things.

ayami and shinto's hands accidently brush against eachother. That was enough to send ayami in blushville! her cheeks were now red as a tomatoe!. shinto's blush just deepened. They stare at eachother for a moment before quickly picking up their fallen items and staring,once again,into eachother's eyes.

(I wonder who she is? she's a very pretty girl) what shinto just thought made him blush even more.

"so um what's your name?" shinto manages to finally say after a moment of silence.

"I'm ayami"

"I'm-"

"shinto, yeah I know"

"how did you know?"

"my friends told me I mean..urgh!..um I've heard alot about you!" ayami nervously said.

("yeah like that sounds any better! I have to remind myself to mentally slap myself later")

"well ayami if your not doing anything tomorrow after school, do you wanna um go to wacdonald's?"

"sure!" ayami had to try and keep her excitement inside as best as she could but in the inside she was really jumping up and down like a cheerleader saying "yay! I have a date with the hottest guy in school!".

"WHAT! you got a date with shinto! _THE _shinto sonozaki!" aki couldnt believe it! even his fangirls couldn't win a date with him!

"yep" ayami happily replied.

"wow ayami your sooo lucky! I'm kinda jealous!" naomi playful winked at ayami.

it was lunchtime and they had decided to eat outside(there were also lunchtables outside).

"my first day at school and its been great! ayami shouts with joy evident in her voice.

"i've made great friends like you two,i've got a date with shinto, and I feel on top of the world right now!"

"we're so happy for you!" aki and naomi squeal in excitment for their new friend.


End file.
